Fight Bowser, Cyborg Koopa get the Third Element
The Koopaling put them in a Cage and then our Heroes have wake up Ace: What the! Mario: Koopaling?! Duck: Where are you taking us?! Ludwig: We're taking you to the Dungeon. Lexi: And where's the Princess? Bowser Jr: I'm my Koopa Car. She in Bowser Jr Koopa Car And she cover her mouth Peach: Please! Release them! Bowser Jr: Sorry, Mama. But Mario is a Meanie. Mario: Please, let her go. Bowser Jr: Never! Peach: Please. I'm begging you. Bowser Jr: Sorry. Mama. Lexi: Come on. Let us out! Koopaling: Never! Bowser Jr: I have the Keys with me. And you will never take My Mama. And then Peach grab the Key and jump off the Koopa Car Bowser Jr: Mama! What are you doing?! It Revealed that it was Luigi who he dressed up as Princess Peach Koopaling: What!?!? Luigi: We Fooled you! Ace: Thanks to me. We know you gonna captured us, so we use Luigi to Disguise as Princess Peach. Peach: And I was in the Cage the whole time. Luigi unlock the Cage and they are free Daisy: Now Luigi, give her back her dress. Luigi: Actually, I kinda like this dress. Daisy: Luigi. Luigi: Okay. Give me back my Clothes. They switch back to their Clothes Bowser Jr: Give me back my Mama! Mario: She's not yours! Lexi: And we won't let you! Bowser Jr: That's it! Let's fight!!! Koopaling: Charge!!! They are fighting them, Ace use the Wind Element on his Sword and it create a Tornado around the Hallway it the Koopaling and they got hit on the Ceiling and they have been Defeat Peach: I think we Defeated them. Are they okay? Lexi: They got Unconscious. They'll be alright. Peach: Okay. Let's go. They are walking in Hallway and they saw the Elevator Danger Duck: There's an Elevator in this Castle? Why did that Dinosaur King wants that? Ace: Don't know. Guess he got so tired for taking the Stair. Luigi: Well, let's use it. Mario: Push the Lever, Luigi! He press the Button and it cause a Fire Alarm, he press the Wrong Button and then all of Bowser's Minions is running away In Bowser's Room He woke up from the Ruckus and he saw all of his Minions run away from the Fire Alarm, and he Realize it was a False Alarm Bowser: False Alarm! False Alarm! Back to your Patrol, you pinheads! Back to our Heroes Peach: Looks like Bowser has woked up. Luigi: Don't worry. We get the 3rd Element. He press the Right Button and they all went to the Elevator to go up and they enjoying this is Song Luigi: I like this song. Mario: Me too. And then they heard an Explosion coming from outside and they saw the Invaders, who they destroy Beanbean Kingdom Luigi: Oh No! They are here! Ace: We have to hurry! Before they does! Duck: Great! Now they are here to destroy this Castle! Daisy: Don't worry. We have more time to get the 3rd Element. After that the Elevator has reach to the Top Floor Ace: Alright! We're here at the Top Floor! Now let's get the 3rd Element! All: Okay! They are going to find the 3rd Element in Bowser's Throne Room and they finally found it Mario: Alright! There it is! Luigi: Let's go in! They open the Door and Bowser is waiting for them Bowser: Well, well, well. If it isn't Mario and his Friends. Mario: Sorry, We're late, Bowser. Peach: You were waiting for us. Bowser: I am. And you have some... Friends? Ace: That's right. Bowser: So you came here to rescue them, right? Luigi: Yes. Bowser: And you want to fight me? Lexi: Yes. Bowser: Okay. But I have something to say, too.... Mario, you are fat Italian Man who has a lot of Pound. And you Green Mario, You are such and Scary Baby who didn't save Anyone. And you Yellow Bunny, you are a weak bunny who didn't save Anyone. And you pink Bunny, who does have any skill to Defeat me and everybody in Skill thinks that you are the Worst. And you ducky, You are unlucky Person, who does have any friends more then yourself and your life. And for you Big Guy, you are not so Stronger then me, cause your worthless! And that make our Heroes get angry in Rage All: (Scream in Rage) Bowser: Time for me to Battle you! He gonna Fight, but the our Heroes is fighting in Rage and Bowser cannot fight them in Rage Mario: DON'T CALL ME FAT! Luigi: MY NAME IS LUIGI!! GET IT RIGHT!! Ace: DONT CALL ME A WEAK PERSON!! Lexi: DONT CALLED ME WORST!!! Duck: DON'T CALL ME AN UNLUCKY DUCK!!! Slam (Speaking in Gibberish) Bowser: Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You guys are great! Please spare me! All: No. They are fighting him hard and Ace use the Ice Element and freeze Bowser and Slam tose him in the Air and then Bowser has landed down to the Ground Floor Peach: Are you guys Alright? Ace: We're fine now. Daisy: Is he okay? Lexi: He's fine. Except his Arm that Slam broke. Bowser: (Scream) My Arm!! Slam: (Blow a Raspberry) Mario: Alright, let's get the 3rd Element before- And then a Explosion has knock out our Heroes Luigi: What was that ?????: That was my Bomb. It was 3 Cyborg Koopa Mario: Who are you? Ken Koopa: Ken Koopa. This Accel and Reiko. And we Cyborgs Koopa who was working with our Boss. Ace: Who are you working with? Ken Koopa: I don't want to tell you. Luigi: So why you can here. Accel: We came here to get the 3rd Element like we did on Beanbean Kingdom. Peach: Wait! You're the one who destroy Beanbean Kingdom? Reiko: That's right. We stole the Grandfather to our Boss. Ken Koopa: And now that we are here. We should take the 3rd Element They ring the Bell and they got the 3rd element Ken Koopa: Now we better leave. And Princess I think that our Boss have your music box. They fly off Peach: What are you talking about!? Mario: We fail to the get 3rd Element. Ace: I know. And then The Castle is started to corrupt Ace: We have to get Out of here!! Mario: E.Gadd! Help us!! Back at the Star Observatory E.Gadd: Oh No! They are in trouble. I'll get them back. He is tying his Laptop and after that our Heroes has comes out of the Camera from E.Gadd Ace: Thanks for saving us. E.Gadd: You're welcome. Rosalina: Looks like you rail to get the 3rd Element. Mario: Yes, we are. Ace: But who are these guys? Luigi: I don't know who they are. Peach: Did they say that they took my Parent's Music Box? Daisy: Yes. They did. So why did they took your Music Box from you? And what is so important about that Music Box. Peach: You want to know? I tell you. Category:Cutscenes